


The boy is mine.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Hair Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Luca isn't too happy about Marco going blonde. He also isn't too happy about how Isco keeps on claiming Marco.





	The boy is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is solely based on that cute gif of Luca and Marco on the bus. I don't know much about Luca so I had to improvise most of it. I made most of it up. I don't know if he's dating anyone so in this story he isn't. 
> 
> I never wrote about him either so don't examine this too closely. I just wanted to write something light and fluffy. Oh and I don't know what was going on on the bus because I didn't see all of it but from what I saw no one looked drunk and it didn't look as busy as usual. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. Let me know.

_Somewhere along the Paseo de Castellana._

 

 

 

If you asked Luca Zidane, this was by far the most boring bus ride he'd ever been on. No one was exceptionally drunk, not even Luka, no one was ecstatic, not even Marcelo ( even though he pretended otherwise), and all everyone was drinking was _legitimately_ Coca Cola this time. Or fucking water. _Water_. On the Decimotercera party. Really?  
They had drunk champagne on the flight home obviously, but even then the atmosphere had been rather calm, contrary to other years.  
Luka had only been mildly drunk because Kova kept hiding his glasses and handing them out to everyone in the vicinity. Ever since Fabio left he had been his designated babysitter. And it had worked over the past years, Luka hadn't behaved like a drunk idiot in public ever since.

The club rules had dictated that drinking on the bus ( in public ) was a bad signal to the fans so they put a ban on alcohol. That didn't stop Isco from smuggling in a couple of flasks with Scotch in the inside pocket of his suit though. That he shared with anyone who asked. Against a _price_ obviously. He made whoever asked for it do something embarrassing or reveal a secret before he caved.

Gareth Bale bumped into him when the bus took a sharp left turn and shrugged sheepishly. ''Oops sorry kid,'' he mumbled in English.  
''That's okay,'' Luca replied stoically. ''Wait, you speak English?'' Gareth asked, his ice blue eyes filled with amazement.  
''Yes, a little bit,''  
''How the hell did I not know about this?''  
''Maybe because you never _asked_  me,'' Luca stated, trying his best not to roll his eyes at the man who had just given them this trophy. He deserved better after that back heel goal. But he could be so clueless sometimes. Truth was that this was probably the first real conversation he had ever shared with Gareth, in all the time he had known him.  
Gareth slapped his shoulders awkwardly, looking like Toni Kroos when he was trying to dodge someone's hug. ''Sorry I never asked, I should have,''  
Luka Modric appeared beside him before Luca could reply and dragged Gareth away. And then he was by himself once again.

Suddenly wondering about whether Gareth would still be here next season. Wondering if he himself would be. He knew that his father's name wouldn't be enough to save his position. He was going to have to make it on his own. But deep down he knew that he would never be the next Iker Casillas. Or even a starter for Real Madrid. Ever. They would probably loan him to some club and if he did well they would bring him home to be a bench warmer like Kiko was right now. If Luca was even lucky enough to get to the position of the second goalie.

He was continuously doubting his own skills, no matter how many times his father told him he should stick with it, that he should keep working hard and improving his skills. Arguing that if Cris could do it through sheer willpower and timeless dedication that anyone could.  
His Cantera friends always said the same, and he knew that they were all up against something. But at least Marco had made it to the top. So had Dani, Nacho, Kiko, Lucas and Morata. But Luca knew that those were some long odds to beat.  
Most of the Castilla players didn't make it at Real Madrid. They got shipped off to lesser teams and some had good careers, but all of them dreamed of playing in the white shirt. Luca was no different.  
He sighed deeply as he watched Marcelo throw some flags into the cheering crowd and made his way over to Isco to beg for a big drink.

On the way, he heard Luka and Marcelo talk about meeting up for a BBQ soon and he smirked.  
How they managed to keep their relationship hidden from everyone was still a gigantic mystery to him. Most of his teammates didn't really notice Luca because he snuck around silently as a cat, and therefore he saw everything. Heard everything, knew _everything_ that was going on in the team.  
He was like the proverbial fly on the wall.

He was one of the few people who knew about Luka and Marcelo messing around, he knew that Kova noticed it too and probably Pepe had known about it when he was still in Madrid, but other than that they had managed to keep it perfectly concealed.

Luca had always sort of envied Marcelo, in a good way. He was so loved by literally all his teammates and all the fans alike. It was impossible not to love him. Even his defensive mistakes were always instantly forgiven. Luca realized that he would never be loved like that. Not him.

When he found Isco he was hanging around with Sergio at his side. Luca cringed. This would be a bad time to ask for a drink. When Sergio was around Isco always dialled up his crazy level even further. Luca knew he did that to impress Sergio, for some twisted reason. Sergio was like Isco's idol. Like the popular jock in school that Isco was always trying to suck up to. Luckily for him, Sergio left to say something to Lucas and so Luca made his move. ''Can I have a drink?''

Isco contorted his eyebrows. ''Sure, but only if you tell me a secret,''  
''What kind of an idiot do you think I am? No one in their right mind would ever tell _you_ a secret!''  
''Well no drink then,'' Isco smirked maliciously.  
''Come on, don't be such a bitch,''  
''Calling me names won't make me more charitable dude,'' Isco quipped, licking his lower lip as he grinned.

An arm grabbed around Isco's chest and hauled the flask from his jacket. Marco's arm. Luca would recognize that arm anywhere. He fished it out and threw it to Luca, who caught it mostly due to his goalie reflexes.

''Go ahead,'' Marco winked. He released Isco and pounded his side playfully. ''You're such a shit,''  
''Hey! Is that any way to talk to your Pichabro!'' Isco complained dramatically.  
Luca furiously bit his lower lip to prevent himself from snapping at Isco. He truly _hated_ the whole Pichabros thing, it made him feel so left out.

Isco hanging around with Marco all the time made him literally green with envy. Isco was too flirty with Marco like he was flirty with everyone around him. He touched him too much. Luca despised it so much he had actually resented Isco for a while.  
He quickly took a big gulp of Whiskey and felt it burning in his throat. He coughed a few times as Isco laughed at him for being a lightweight. Marco curled his arm around Luca and hauled him away. ''Come on,''

''Hey! Give that back!'' Isco screamed, pointing at his flask as he tried to scramble his way to Marco. Kova was tactically blocking his path, always eager to help out his friends.  
''Nope, that's mine now. You owe me one-remember?'' Marco sneered, as he gave Isco the finger. He slid the silver canteen in his own pocket and dragged Luca to the other side of the bus. ''What's going on with you?'' he inquired, his arm still draped around Luca's shoulder.

''Nothing, why?'' Luca tried the callous approach even though he knew Marco would see right through it. He knew him too well.  
Right on cue, Marco rolled his eyes at him. ''Don't lie, you were seriously about to spill a secret to Isco before I stepped in, I could tell. Are you fucking crazy? You can't tell Isco anything, he'll spill his beans to Sergio in a heartbeat,''  
''Don't you think I know that!''  
''Then why were you considering doing it?''  
''I just-I needed a fucking drink okay?''  
''Why? What's going on? You only drink when you're upset about something,'' Marco could interrogate people better than the Spanish Inquisition could. Luca was sure of it. He had missed his calling as a secret agent.

He couldn't tell Marco, it was silly. Like _really_ silly. Like Sergio Ramos calling Iker every night to check in whether he was okay silly.  
But seeing his big innocent eyes burning into his, he knew he would crack eventually. It was only a matter of time. ''I don't want you to dye your hair blonde,''

Marco chuckled loud, looking utterly baffled. ''Wait you're making a big fuss over my hair?''  
''No, it's not just that, I'm just scared that I won't be here next season. And that when I'll leave there will be no one here that will miss me or notice that I'm gone,''

Marco's eyes turned foggy and he softly kissed his cheek. ''I'll miss you. But for the record: you're not going anywhere,''

''You don't know that. The one game I was actually a starter I conceded two goals Marco, I cost us the win,''  
''No you didn't, bad defending did! Kiko wouldn't have saved those goals either. It wasn't your fault,''  
''Still, I'm gonna be out the door soon and I don't want my last memory of you to be one where you look like some bad clone to Theo. I wanna remember you as you are. With your _own_ beautiful hair,''

Marco smiled fondly. ''You always had some strange obsession with my hair,''

Their eyes met and their arms interlocked. They were blatantly staring at each other as the memories of their former years came back to them. Marco had been his first. The first boy he had ever loved. The first boy he had kissed, the first one he had slept with.  
Luca could still feel Marco's thick hair in his hands as he rode him hard. He had always loved doing that, pulling Marco's hair as he fucked into him. Luca had known since his childhood that he liked both boys and girls, and he knew Marco was openly bisexual as well.  
They had never had a real relationship but they did enjoy discovering each other's bodies. Marco had never been with a boy before Luca either so they would always be special to one another. There was always this lingering tension between them.

As the memories washed over both of them, Marco's chocolate colored eyes bore into his as he gradually leaned in closer. He was so close now, Luca could almost taste the breath on his lips. He wanted to lean in, fuck, he needed to. It had been too long. Their last kiss was now barely more than a memory, or more like the ghost of a memory.   
Even though he knew Marco had only recently broke up with Dani Ceballos and therefore shouldn't make a move on Marco while he was fragile like that, he still couldn't help himself. And judging from the way Marco was angling toward him, he felt the same. They both forgot that they were in public. That the entire world was watching them.

When Marco almost reached his lips, Lucas and Toni bumped into them, breaking the moment.  
''Whoops, sorry! Vamos Antonio!'' Lucas yelled, suppressing a massive smirk. He dragged Toni further into the crowd, leaving the two of them standing against each other almost awkwardly now. Embarrassed.  
Marco tried to breathe more life into their lost moment by gazing at him again, but Luca, who had his hand near to Marco's face, gently nudged his face to the side, breaking eye contact. They laughed simultaneously at their own idiocy for actually considering kissing each other in front of thousands of cameras.

''You're _not_ leaving,'' Marco eventually said, after a long, comfortable silence in where they did nothing but drink and wave at the fans.  
''We'll see,''

The Bernabeu was appearing on the horizon now and Luca felt that familiar shudder course through his soul. This was home to him. He didn't want to leave.  
The very idea of not seeing this gorgeous stadium on a daily basis anymore was breaking his heart.  
He loved the city as much as he loved the Bernabeu. He grew up here, he'd lost his virginity here, went to school in Madrid, his friends and family were there. And yet, for some reason, the idea of leaving Marco hurt far more than anything else. He'd always been there, ever since they were children.  
They had shared so much, had always been so close. How could he bear it to say goodbye to Marco?

Luca was feeling feverishly hot and when they left the bus decided to take off his shirt. He stripped down to his bare ripped chest and felt the cool evening air kiss his skin. He knew Marco was walking right in front of him. When Marco turned to look at him his jaw dropped. Luca resisted a satisfied smile. At least he hadn't put on this show for no reason, nor had he overworked himself in the gym all those years. Marco's hair was Luca's weakness just as Luca's abs were Marco's.  
Marco was gazing at him as if he'd been dehydrated in the desert for years and suddenly discovered a mirage.  
Luca was now only wearing his jacket over his bare upper body, making sure to reveal as many of his hard muscles as he could. When they wandered into the stadium, Marco pulled him to the side and dragged him into one of the vacant handicapped bathrooms. Locking the door behind them.

''Why do you always have to be such a fucking tease?'' he scowled in Luca's ear as he shoved him against the wall, pinning him down hard. Luca felt Marco's erection throbbing against his own through the fabric of their suits.

''Because it _always_ works,'' Luca panted. His arms came around Marco's neck and made their way to his hair. He mapped his fingers through the dark strands and exhaled hard.

Their breaths mingled again and before Luca could think anything coherent Marco smashed their lips together. Luca nearly screamed at the familiarity of the kiss. He knew these lips so well, he had felt them everywhere, kissed them for hours and still never got bored of them.  
Marco tasted of Whiskey and salt, but mostly like Marco. He had always been the best kisser Luca had ever known.  
His lips devoured everything in its path in the most amazing ways. Marco's hands were roaming urgently over his abs and he groaned at the feeling of the hardness under his fingers.  
Their tongues were battling hungrily for dominance as if they'd been starved for years. They kissed until Luca saw stars, feeling the shivers go over his spine and the warmth pooling in his stomach. 

God Luca wanted to fuck him, harder than he ever had before. Wanted to split Marco in half in the best possible way. He needed to. But there was no time for that now. They were on a tight schedule and would make their appearance in front of the fans in half an hour. They couldn't do this now. But that only made Luca want it even more. ''Marco-there's no time,'' he panted obligatory.

''I don't care, I want you-now,''  
If Marco kept talking like that Luca was going to come all over the insides of his pricey suit like a teenager in love. Only Marco had that hold over him that could make him come untouched.

Someone was banging on the door before Luca could retort to that. ''Vamos tio's!'' Marcelo's voice. He had been one of the last ones to leave the bus. ''Ayyy!!! Vamos!!!'' that was Sergio's sultry voice, who banged a little more persistent than Marcelo did. Telling them to hurry up. the irony. Sergio was always late for everything, except for every meal.

Luca groaned as he reluctantly let go of Marco and tried to compose himself. ''Later tonight? Your place?'' he asked cautiously, still half convinced that this was a spur of the moment thing for Marco and that he wasn't over Dani yet.  
Marco's cheeky Cheshire smile told him otherwise. He kissed him so hard that Luca saw stars and held him tight against his chest. ''Hell yeah,''

''Marco!!! Don't fucking make me come in there!'' Sergio threatened, voice low and aggravated. ''You can fuck on your own time!''  
Luca checked his own reflection in the mirror, seeing the prominent blush on his face, knowing that there would be no way out of this one. If they went out like that, Sergio and Marcelo would know exactly what they had been doing. Denial would be pointless.  
Marco was looking equally flustered, his hair all flustered and messy thanks to Luca's greedy hands.

''Just because I share the same name with your son doesn't mean that you can boss me around too! Give me a second!'' Marco shouted.  
His eyes fixated on Luca again and he licked his lower lip wantonly before plastering their mouths together again.  
They kissed until they were both out of breath and fed up with Sergio's insistent banging. Marco stroked his hands over his temples and pecked Luca's forehead tenderly. ''You're not going anywhere,''  
Luca didn't miss the intensity behind the double meaning of those words.  
He slid his lips against Marco's and nibbled on his lower lip. ''I never stopped caring about you-never,'' Luca admitted, between breaths.

''I know, me neither,'' Marco choked out. His eyes were damp and laced with emotion now. They never said the L word. Not ever. Guys didn't say that much, especially not when they were surrounded by other guys and tried to be cool.  
But also because they didn't want to ruin what they had by throwing too many feelings at it. But they didn't have to. Luca did love Marco and he knew that Marco loved him back. It didn't have to be said for Luca to feel it in his heart.

There was another knock on the door now, one that Luca instantly recognized. ''Luca! Open the door right now!''  
''Shit, it's my dad,'' Luca grumbled. Feeling all the blood evaporate from his cheeks. Marco trailed a path of open kisses down Luca's chest, turning his knees into jello. ''Marco-s-stop,''

Marco let out a whiny noise and resumed his torturous path. ''No, I can't. What's he gonna do? Ground you? You're an adult!''  
This shocked Luca, Marco had never disobeyed a coach's order before. ''Christ, what the hell came over you?''

Marco suckled on his neck, making Luca moan and writhe. ''You and your fucking bare chest, you unleashed this beast yourself, don't blame me. You knew exactly what you were doing by taking your shirt off,''  
''You and Isco hang out way too much, you're even starting to sound like him,''  
''Ha! I _knew_ you were jealous,''  
''Fucking right I am,'' Luca snarled. He lunged himself at Marco again, turning them around so that he was with his back against the wall now.

''LUCA!!! NOW!!!'' his father's voice was bellowing. His father never screamed, he always kept his composure.  
It sort of brought Luca back down to earth. There were thousands of fans waiting on them. They couldn't do this now. No matter how much they wanted to. Sometimes you couldn't get what you wanted.  
He reluctantly released Marco, not before kissing him one last time. ''Ready?''

Marco looked at his reflection and groaned. ''You messed up my hair,''  
''Oh let it go, it's my one weakness. Well, that and you in general really,''  
''Come on let's get this over with, I wanna go home as soon as possible,'' Marco chimed happily. He took Luca's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom.

They opened the door and stormed right into a war zone. Zidane gave both of them a harsh speech about responsibility, Sergio looked as if he was about ready to punch both of them out cold and Marcelo was looking pensive. He didn't even smile reassuring. He and Sergio had this sort of good cop/bad cop routine ever since they were the first captains and it worked for them. But seeing Marcelo look disgruntled at them wasn't a good feeling. Pissing Sergio off at a certain time in your life was inevitable but Marcelo was the one guy you wanted on your side more than anyone.

When Luca's father and Sergio had stormed off though, Marcelo wrapped his arms around their shoulders and dragged them along. ''What the hell were you two idiots thinking?'' his words were laced with gentleness and the mischievous smile had returned to his face.

''Sorry Marce,'' they said in unison.  
Marcelo groaned and curled his arms tighter around them both. ''Damn you two, why can't I stay mad at you?''

''Because you can never stay mad at anyone?'' Marco suggested.  
''Probably yeah. Come on, let's get inside, it's party time,'' Marcelo's eyes were twinkling again. All life returned to them.

As he disappeared from their sights, Luca collected Marco's hand into his. ''So your place tonight right?''  
''Fuck yeah,''  
''I can't wait,''  
''Me neither,''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Possible second chapter coming up if you guys ask me for it.
> 
> There might be some mistakes in this with the grammar because I can't focus well today, it's been three years since I lost my grandma and it's been a very hard day for me, so I wrote this mostly to cheer myself up.


End file.
